acting weird
by FlowerGirl555
Summary: macy's acting weird lately , no one knows she has a crush on nick , untill she tells stella the truth , will they become a couple? macy/nick
1. Chapter 1

nick/macy story macy has feelings for nick , not only as a number 1 fan.

Macy's POV:  
it's 7:30 , today i'm going to see nick again. i have to rush because i overslept. i grabbed my backpack and ran out the door.  
'hey , why are you so late, mace?' stella asked running after me. 'oh i overslept.' i said acting normal. 'are you ok? you look tired.' she asked worriedly.  
'yeah , too much sport for me.' i said putting a unsure smile on my face. stella didn't notice it , i think.

at school.

'hey girls , you're late today.' joe lucas said looking at both of the girls. i giggled. 'are you okay?' joe asked. 'oh uhm , yeah , i'm allright.' i said.  
stella followed me to my locker. 'why are you acting so weird lately?' she asked and she looked me straight into my eyes. 'me? i'm not acting weird,  
not at all.' i opened my locker en put my face in it so stella couldn't see i was blushing. 'what are you doing right now?' she asked.  
'looking for books.' i took my math and history books and put them into my backpack. i closed my locker.  
then nick came to our sight. 'hi girls' he said cool. i felt my face turning red and i wanted to hide my head in my locker , again.

Stella's POV:  
i walked with nick through the hallway.  
'macy's acting really strange lately , don't you think?' i asked nick. 'not really , i think she's the same old macy.' 'you think? i'm her best friend , i know that she's crazy , but this is strange , i don't know her anymore.' 'maybe she sports to much.' nick said looking at me. 'i got to talk to her , see you later.' i said to nick and i went over to macy's.  
'hey mace, we have to talk.' i said grabbing her left shoulder.  
'ok , come in.' macy said closing the door behind me. she was listening to who i am from nick.

I want someone to love me For who I am I want someone to need me Is that so bad?  
I wanna break all the madness But it's all I have I want someone to love me For who I am

then she turned of the radio. 'why are you here?' she said turning red. 'well , why are you acting weird? i know there's something wrong.' i said.  
'well uhh... ' she started. 'when you like someone , how do you feel?' she asked me staring at the ground. she liked someone.  
'well , i would act weird , just like you.' i said. 'ok, i need to tell you the truth.' she said sighing. 


	2. wanna be my girlfriend?

Macy's POV:  
i need to tell stella the truth, she's my best friend, isn't she?  
'well , the truth is that...' i took a deep breath. 'please don't tell this to anyone.' i said.  
'i promise.' and stella raised her hand.  
'well , i like nick lucas.' i said. 'so? that's it?' stella said dryly.  
'i thought it was big news.' she said smiling. 'why? that's big news, right?' i said confused.  
'i knew you liked him , i could see it in your face when he was standing close to you'  
'oh... well does he know?' i asked. 'i don't know but , i have an idea.' i looked confused again.  
'bye , mace.' she closed the door. wow , she was fast. i turned the music back on and i sighed. 'what a lovely voice.' i said.

next day at school.

'you need to go with me to the school dance.' stella said to me.  
'well... ok , i already planned to go.' i said. 'GREAT ! i..i mean ok.' then she walked away.

Nick POV:  
i closed my locker and stella was standing next to me. 'WAH ! Stella, i almost got an heart attack.' i said putting a hand on my chest.  
'well , i'm sorry for that , but you gotta go with me to the dance.' 'uhmm.. ok.' he said.  
she ran away.  
that was a weird attack , stella never attacked me before , and she haven't asked me out since... never actually.  
what was she up to?

that friday.

'are you ready?' kevin said tying his tie. 'yeah , i'm done , where's nick?' joe asked his older brother. 'don't know , haven't seen him yet.' kevin said having a selfish look in the mirror.  
'here i am guys.' a voice said from behind. the boys turned around.  
'you look gorgeous.' kevin said in a girly voice.  
joe smiled. 'ok , let's go guys.

Macy POV:

i had a long black dress with glitters on it and my hair in curles. i had a golden necklace around my neck with a black stone in the middle of it.  
'ready to go?' stella said. 'o yes i am.' i said checking my make-up.  
'don't forget your purse.' mom said. 'thanks mom . almost forgot.'

when we arrived , the lucas brothers where already there.  
'looking good.' joe said to the girls.  
the 3 brothers where looking at the girls.  
'let's go inside , it's getting cold.' i said nervously.  
whe where inside and i started dancing.  
'macy's a party animal.' kevin said looking at me while i was dancing.  
nick sighed.  
'maybe i should ask her to dance.' kevin said.  
'no! no! you wouldn't!' stella screamed.  
'why not?' kevin said. stella watched joe dancing. 'because , you're going to dance with ....' she looked around. 'uhmmm.. with me.' stella said.  
'but , wait a second.' she said and winked to nick.  
'what?' nick said loudly. 'oh , i'll get it.' he followed stella.

Stella POV:  
'listen , you need to dance with macy.' i said. 'why?' nick said. 'i asked you to go to the prom , because of one thing.' nick nodded a bit. 'tell me.' 'well , there's someone who really likes you and i really want to see you two together , but i don't know what you think of her.' i said breathless.  
'well , i wanna dance with that girl , if you dance with joe.' nick said. 'uh why should i dance with joe?' i asked sweaty.  
'because i know you like him.' he pushed me in joe's way. ; okay , i'll go dance with him.' i sighed.  
'where is that girl?' 'over there.' i leaded him the way. 'oh thanks.' he walked over to the girl. then he saw it was macy.  
macy froze.

Macy POV:  
what is nick doing here? and he's looking at me! i gotta hide!  
i looked around me trying not to look at him. he was coming closer and closer.  
i took a deep breath and i completely freaked out.  
'NICK OF JONAS!' i screamed. i no , here i go again !  
then he stopped walking standing in front of me.  
he wanted to turn around i think.  
me and my stupid behavior.  
'uhmmm... i mean , nick of jonas , hi.' i said shakily. 'what are you doing here?  
'nick of jonas wants to dance with you.' he said smiling a little. omg i had never seen him smile , he's so cute!  
'uhm well i uh...' what am i doing? just say yes!  
'uhhh.... o-o-fcourse w-w-hy not?' i stutterd.  
he pulled his arms around my waist and i did the same on his.  
he was looking at me and i was staring at his chest. i was nervous about what was going to happen next.  
i could see stella watch from a distance.  
she was smiling and she was dancing with joe. she winked at me.  
oh , it was all stella's idea... 'it was stella's idea , right?' i said still looking at his chest.  
'what?' he replied. 'that you had to dance with me.' 'yeah , but i enjoy it , you?' he said.  
'yeah i like it.' i looked straight in his eyes and smiled.  
he smiled back a bit. i wasn't sure if he was smiling but my heart pounded faster.  
he came closer to me.  
'omygosh it's getting hot in here.' i said. 'or is it just me'  
'no , '  
we came closer and he closed his eyes. i knew what time it was so i did the same thing.  
then i could feel his breath in my neck.  
he pressed his lips on mine and we kissed.  
i sighed , he was a good kisser!  
after a few seconds we pulled away.  
my face turned red. now i knew it for sure , he was smiling at me.  
he touched my cheek an kissed me again.  
stella watched with open mouth and so did joe.  
'do you wanna be my girlfriend , macy?' nick asked.  
my heart pounded faster.  
'yes , yes i will.' i said and we kissed again. 


End file.
